Ya Muy Aanzada La Noche
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Dónde Sirius llega a casa, ya muy avanzada la noche, y adora esos momentos que tiene para amar a Remus como no podía en el colegio.


**Capítulo Único**

Era ya muy avanzada la noche, estaba todo en silencio y a oscuras. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina, logrando que un poco de luz se colara en la habitación. Ve su cuerpo y una sonrisa escapa de su rostro, estaba vestido. «Me esperabas».

Suelta la cortina y camina hasta la cama, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos, se sienta y observa su cuerpo por un rato. Sentía que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo besó.

Se recuesta, apoyándose sobre su codo derecho, y besa su mandíbula, subiendo lentamente hasta su oreja mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el brazo ajeno. Sus besos llegan a su mejilla y de repente algo le cosquillea el pómulo. Se aparta y ve sus ojos cafés, sorprendidos y aliviados. Sonríe y la mano ajena acaricia su mejilla.

-Lo siento, Canuto, quería esperarte despierto, pero...

-Sh, ya estoy aquí -susurra. Le sonríe y se acerca para besarlo, porque le parece totalmente inaceptable pasar tanto tiempo sin besarlo-. Te extrañé, -admite antes de volver a besarlo- y no sabes cuánto, Remus -continúa hablando en voz baja, apenas separando sus labios.

Y se besan. Porque se extrañaron y realmente no sabían si lo volverían a hacer. Afuera había guerra, no se sabía en quién confiar. Apenas habían salido del colegio y los habían llamado para unirse a la Orden del Fénix. No habían tenido tiempo de nada, solo madurar y desconfiar. Ellos habian encontrado esos momentos, ya muy avanzada la noche, para amarse como no habían podido hacer en el colegio.

-Sirius -balbucea Remus, cuando la mano de Sirius baja a su cadera y acaricia hasta llegar a la altura de su ombligo.

Sirius solo lo besa y juega con el botón de su camisa. Desliza su mano ágilmente por debajo del pantalón de Remus y pasa su mano sin vergüenza por su miembro, obligándolo a ahogar un gemido en la boca de Sirius.

Sirius sonríe, saca la mano de sus pantalones y de alguna manera está sobre Remus. Lo besa mientras se deshace del pantalón, que ahora no es más que un "maldito y estúpido estorbo", para Sirius cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre él y Remus era "maldito y estúpido".

Remus desabrocha el pantalón de Sirius, pero no hace más. Sirius le toma las manos, dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, y entrelaza sus dedos. Se inclina para besarlo y Remus se deja hacer. Se besan con intensidad, el amor y deseo casi tangibles entre ellos. Sirius suelta sus manos y desabrocha con desesperante lentitud la camisa de Remus, una vez que desabrocha el último botón sube sus manos, acariciando descaradamente su cuerpo en el proceso.

Deja de besar sus labios baja a la mandíbula, a la quijada y la clavícula. Sus manos acarician los hombros de Remus, ejerciendo presión de vez en cuando. Entonces deja sus hombros y baja, rasguñando sus costados mientras su lengua deja un camino de saliva hasta su ombligo.

Sirius juguetea con su ropa interior mientras deja besos húmedos bajo su ombligo, sin dejar de mirar a Remus.

-Sirius.

Suena como una súplica, y Sirius no lo hace esperar, sabe que sus manos detienen los movimientos de su cadera, porque Remus está casi tan deseoso como él de estar dentro, alrededor, arriba o debajo.

Arranca su ropa su mano lo sostiene, toca con su pulgar el líquido translúcido y lo riega hasta la base. Sube su mano, lentamente, mirando lo que hace, sosteniendo la cadera de Remus con una mano. Baja y vuelve a subir, cubriendo la palma de su mano con el líquido translúcido.

Remus sujeta con fuerza la sábana y mueve involuntariamente la cadera. Un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando la lengua de Sirius recorre toda su extensión, dela base a la punta, entonces mete todo a su boca y no se molesta en soltar las caderas de Remus, quien se arquea y hace las manos puño.

Remus mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con la mirada de Sirius. Se siente como un globo, siendo inflado, cada vez más grande, y se infla con mayor velocidad bajo la mirada de Sirius. Enloquece porque pronto explorará el globo y no puede perder el control. Ni él ni el lobo deben hacerlo.

Sirius sabe que no está solo con Remus, es consciente que Remus es un alma tranquila, el lobo era el causante de la pérdida de control total en él. Encaja sus uñas en su cadera y Remus deja se arrugar las sábanas para perder sus dedos entre el cabello negro de Sirius.

Sirius chupa y succiona, Remus empuja su cabeza de arriba a abajo, con poca delicadeza pero no demasiado rudo. Remus balbucea y Sirius no se detiene, oh Sirius, succiona y lame, no te detengas, lo guía arriba y, sisisi, succiona, por Merlín, lo guía abajo y roza con los dientes, no pares, lame y está hecho un desastre de saliva.

Remus lo separa de sí y se incorpora para besarlo. Ambos se deshacen del resto de sus prendas y Remus rasguña la cadera de Sirius. Lo deja boca abajo y Remus le besa la nuca, porque sabe que a Sirius le gusta y a él también. Sirius gira la cabeza y besa a Remus sobre su hombro. Sin previo aviso Remus entra en él y Sirius no se molesta en ocultar su gemido.

-Oh por Merlín, Remus -balbucea. Remus besa su cuello y su hombro. Se incorpora, sin separarse de Sirius, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Sirius levanta el culo mientras aprieta la almohada.

Remus se mueve con lentitud, aunque esté al borde de la desesperación por embestir con fuerza. Sirius jadea y mueve la cadera, desesperado y deseoso de más. Entonces Remus sale y vuelve a entrar bruscamente.

Sirius gime y entierra el rostro en su almohada. Remus vuelve a moverse, de manera constante y, en opinión de Sirius: deliciosa; sj mano derecha deja la cadera de Sirius para acariciar su miembro.

Arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. Sirius gime de manera amortiguada y a Remus se le escapa una sonrisa al imaginar a Sirius mordiendo la almohada. Por que Sirius no sabe aguantar un gemido.

-Remus -dice, aun con voz amortiguada.

Remus se inclina y besa su cuello, sin dejar de mover la mano y su cadera.

-Merlín, Remus... voy...

-Hazlo.

Sirius gira la cabeza y Remus lo besa, amortiguando sus gemidos y jadeos. Siente corrientes viajando por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sirius muerde su labio y gime sin vergüenza cuando su miembro toca algún punto dentro de él. Unas embestidas más y Remus entierra sus uñas en la cadera de Sirius.

Sirius besa a Remus con intensidad y se siente desfallecer. Remus casi puede sentir el orgasmo de Sirius entre el movimiento de su mano. Yen cuanto lo penetró de nuevo Sirius se corrió en su mano, Remus solo necesitó de escuchar su gemido para correrse dentro de Sirius.

La habitación estaba cubierta de jadeos y respiración acelerada. Después de lo que parecieron minutos Sirius siente como Remus sale de él y no puede evitar que la sensación de vacío lo invada. Remus tira de una manta y los cubre. Sirius se gira, mirando a Remus de frente, y sonríe.

-¿Qué? -susurra Remus con una sonrisa.

-Nada, lamento haberte hecho esperar -Remus ríe antes de besarlo con lentitud.

-No importa, Canuto, siempre te esperaré.

Sirius sonríe y lo besa, quiere preguntarlo, porque en verdad no sabe la respuesta y necesita oírla.

-Lunatico... -susurra, como si fuera un secreto y alguien pudiera oírlos- cuando la guerra termine, ¿Estarás conmigo?

Remus sonríe, entre apenado y sorprendido.

-No puedo prometerlo, Sirius. Puede que...

-Si, lo sé, Remus -dice, ahora con voz normal, sin desviar la mirada-. Puede que mañana muchos mueran, tú o yo entre ellos. Pero confío en que eso no será para siempre...

Remus lo mira y sonríe, porque Sirius es así: intenta no ver lo malo, él tenía esperanza, confiaba en que la guerra acabaría algún día, y confiaba en que iban a estar juntos para aquel momento.

-Y quiero saber si seguirás conmigo -susurra nuevamente.

Remus acaricia su mejilla sonriendo.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte eso, todas las mañanas, desde que te besé por primera vez -dice de la misma manera que Sirius.

-Estaré contigo siempre, Remus.

Remus sonrió y lo besó.

-Entonces yo estaré, Sirius.

Sirius asintió y lo besó con lentitud, acariciando su rostro mientras Remus enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello.

-Te amo, Sirius -susurró. Sirius sonrió y besó el cuello de Remus.

-Yo también te amo, Remus.

Sirius amaba esos momentos, ya muy avanzada la noche, para amarse como no habían podido hacer en el colegio. Porque solo ella los veía y escuchaba, esa que odiaba cuando le causaba dolor a Remus, solo la luna era testigo de todo lo que hacían.

¡Hola, les traigo un nuevo Wolfstar! Ya saben que amo ADORO esta pareja. :).

Seré completamente sincera, se me acaba de ocurrir, y lo termine hace cinco minutos, quizá mañana me arrepienta y borre o corrija este slash, mientras el arrepentimiento llega espero disfruten del OS, no es el mejor que he hecho pero me inspiré por alguna razón y no podía dejar pasar mis ideas.

¡En fin! 

Espero les guste.

Comenten.

Voten.

Y escribanme que les pareció o sugerencias para otros OS.

(Vienen en camino 2 OneShots Wolfstar, en realidad uno es totalmente Wolfstar, otro es Jily con mención de Wolfstar).

Bueno me despido.

Si te encanta RemusxSirius pasa por mis otras historias:

Lunático [Wolfstar] Yaoi

Enamorado [Wolftstar]

Y las historias que compartí de Daia Black (Usuario de )

El mejor regalo [Wolfstar]

Una luna para San Valentín [Wolfstar]

Dany.


End file.
